Girls Night Out
by LordFrieza
Summary: Diana, Shayera, and Kara are having a girls night out in Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

(I had to write a little something silly. This is dedicated to Isis, Daisy, Ocean, Hep (though I know she most likely won't read it.), Iron Maiden, Gothamazon, and of course all of my other friends of the female persuasion.

_**Girls Night Out**_

_Killer Shoes, check, short little black dress, check, soft perfume, check, ready to turn the head of a certain member of the batfamily, check!_ Diana thinks as she checks herself in the mirror again.

"Anytime tonight!" A voice calls out from her living room.

She smiles and walks out to see Shayera standing there. Her friend is dressed in a tight fitting red dress. It is cut enough to show ample cleavage, but not enough to allow a free view. She knew that her friend planned on making John regret not getting the night off to spend with her.

"So you're really sure about a girls night out in Gotham? I mean we both know what Bruce is like when it comes to his city." Shayera says as she smiles at her friend.

"Of course I'm sure. I've spent the last four hours getting ready for this." Diana answers with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

Shayera knew the reason for the girls night out before, but any doubt was gone now. Diana planned to show Bruce what he was missing.

"Anyone else coming along on our little adventure?" Shayera asks as she looks at Diana.

"Yes, but they will be meeting us in Gotham." Diana answers before both women take to the sky.

The flight toward Gotham is peaceful, and both women seem to enjoy their time in the air. Shayera smiles softly as she looks below her and sees groups of couples here and there holding hands, kissing, some being a little more daring and softly groping each other. They soon land near the unoffical party street of Gotham and look over the clubs available.

"I say we start there." Shayera says as she points toward a rough looking club.

"We're here to have fun." Diana says as she looks over the clubs in the area.

"That would be fun. Think of the fighting we could get into." Shayera says as she smiles.

"There is something that should be a little more fun." Diana says as she points toward an upbeat club with dance music coming from it. Shayera looks to see a familiar butler walking back toward a rolls royce shaking his head.

"I guess it could be worth a shot." Shayera says with a grin and they begin to walk toward it. Moments later another girl steps out of a car and smiles at them.

Shayera looks at the woman and lets a smile dance on her lips. Diana was not only wanting to get a certain 'bat' man's attention, but she was wanting to annoy the hell out of him as well. Standing there with her blond hair in curls was Kara. The young kryptonian smiled at them and walked toward them in her stunning blue dress. It was low cut, went way, way to far down between her breasts for comfort. If her older cousin saw her dressed like this it would end with him dragging her all of the way back to Kansas and demanding that she dress in sweaters for the rest of the her life.

"Let's get it started!" Kara whoops as she looks at her two friends.

The three of them walked into the club after being stopped and briefly admired by the bouncer. Arguments from people further back in the line could be heard, but no one seemed to mind as the women strolled into the club ready to enjoy a night of dancing and whatever else came to them.

As they walk in Diana can already feel the eyes of every man and woman in the club on her. She smiles knowing that somewhere Bruce is seeing her. She looks at Shayera and Kara and the three of them randomly pick a man from the dance floor and begin dancing. Cameras begin to flash and again Diana doesn't care as she dances close to the man she chose. She turns slightly to see Kara dancing even closer than she was with her chosen man. The young Kryptonian presses her back to the man seductively before she moves away only to move her body in ways that would leave most men a babbling mess. Diana decides to take the hint and does the same to the man she is dancing with and soon she can almost feel the eyes of Bruce on her.

She dances for what seems like hours pretending the man behind her is Bruce. Each time his hands touch her she closes her eyes and imagines that it is Bruce touching her. Each time he pulls her close to him and dips her softly she sees Bruce and each time a small gasp of pleasure escapes her lips. For several minutes it continues this way until she feels the man break off from her and another takes his place. She looks up to see his blue eyes for real.

"Princess." he says softly just for her.

"Fancy seeing you here." She says as she continues to dance much like Kara had danced a little while ago.

"Really, It almost seems like you specifically chose this club." He says as he pulls her so close that she can every line and bump of his muscles.

"Just felt like having a girls night out." She replies to him.

A little further off Shayera and Kara watch Diana dancing with the man she wanted to be dancing with from the beginning. Kara smiles until she looks to see her cousin walking in.

"Oh no..." Kara says as Clark stands there tapping his foot.

"How in the hell?" Shayera asks before she looks to see Bruce smirking toward them.


	2. Waking Up

**(Well this was actually meant to be a one shot, but since I've gotten so many requests to do another chapter I'll go ahead and follow it up. Enjoy)**

_**Girls Night Out**_

_**Chapter 2 'Waking up'**_

Shayera stretches and groans as the light from the first rays of sun touch her face. She looks to the side of the bed and sees it empty. A soft frown flows over her face and she steps out of bed looking for her bed partner. She moves toward the living room and hears the faint sound of the television set.

"And in other news it seems that even Aliens need a break. Yes, that's right known hero and Thangarian Shayera Hol was seen dancing in an ultra trendy club located in Gotham's unofficial party district. Looks like both she and the gentleman is having a good time." The male anchorman said as he looked at his female counterpart.

"Sure does Stew! From the way she's dancing it looks like she may be on the market after all!" The woman answers.

"Maybe I should think about asking her out." Stew says.

"Maybe I should beat your pretty boy face into the ground." John says as he looks at the news and then turns to Shayera.

"Any point to this?" He asks as he points to the video and pictures being shown on the screen.

"Diana, Kara, and I wanted to have a little girls night out. I really don't see the big deal Stewart." She says as she raises an eyebrow.

"I said that I would make it up to you. Damn it Shay I couldn't put off being called on duty!" John says his voice dripping with anger.

The vocal attack makes her back stiffen. She wants to put him in his place and enjoy doing it, but after finally getting back together with him, and after finally marring the man she knows that the better thing to do was to be rational and talk it through.

"Diana wanted to get Bruce's attention. What better way than to have two other metas in his city. As for the dancing… John I might have danced in a club, but I haven't done anything else. You, you are the only person that I want." She says

"I can understand it Shay… But this… I've already had calls this morning from my grandmother wanting to know if we've split up." He says as he leans back and looks at the ceiling.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I did want to light a fire under your ass, but I didn't want to make you think that I wanted to leave you. That wasn't my intention." She says as she leans forward and catches him in a kiss.

John accepts the apology because he knows it's heartfelt, and because it's the closest that he's ever going to get to Shayera admitting that she's wrong. He gets up and follows her toward their bedroom and stops for a moment.

"So why haven't you danced like that for me when we've went out?" He asks.

"You mean dancing about a foot between us to the point that I'm almost dancing by myself?" She asks.

"No… Why don't you dance and move like that when we go out." He says.

"Oh, I move like that John, but right now… I'll show you a few moves that they'll never see in those clubs." She says as she shuts the door to their bedroom.

(Smallville Kansas)

Johnathan and Martha Kent look at Kara as she climbs down the stairs. On the table is the smallville press and on the front page is Kara. There is a circle drawn on the newspaper around part of her dress and then a question below it reads the simple head line.

"Smallville's own college Valid Victorian now party girl!" the print says.

Kara looks at it and then looks into the disappointed faces of her adopted parents. She swallows back hard until she looks at the breakfast table to see Lois and Clark. Lois is on the phone talking hard and making threats. Clark is focusing on his plate not daring the raise his head.

"Morning." Kara says sweetly before Clark points toward a bag on the counter.

Kara walks over to it and pulls out a turtle neck sweater.

"Comeon Clark! That's unfair!" Kara says as she looks at her cousin.

"Unfair or not Kara that is what you are dressing in from now on." Clark says as his face finally turns toward her. She sees how serious he is and that his own disappointment makes Ma and Pa Kent's disappointment pale in comparison.

"Clark… Let me and Martha talk to her." Lois suggests.

"Lois did you see what she was wearing? Did you get a look at the video of how she was dancing in that club!" Clark started before Lois stood up to him and poked her finger on his chest.

"She's a young woman Smallville! So calm down and go outside. I think that you and most likely Johnathan need to take a breather and calm down with a little manual labor." Lois says as she looks at her husband.

Clark grumbles and stands. For a moment he looks at Kara with so much disappointment in his eyes that it almost seems to physically hurt the young kryptonian. He watches as his father walks outside with him.

Kara watches the two men she respects the most leaving looking disappointed and hurt at her actions. She felt guilty, but then again she was a young woman. She was in the prime of her life and there was no reason she shouldn't be out enjoying herself.

"Come and sit down dear." Martha says as she pours three cups of tea.

"I didn't mean to upset anyone, but I wanted to have a little fun. I mean I needed to get out and enjoy myself." Kara says as she looks at Lois and Martha.

"Dear it's fine. Johnathan will forgive and forget. So will Clark, but you're basically his baby sister. The idea that you are grown up and able to date and well… be with a man bothers him." Martha says softly.

"He's been going on about watching everyone that dares to come here and try to date you. I've had to tell him that you're grown now." Lois says as a smile crosses her lips.

"So… I'm not in trouble?" Kara asks.

"Not exactly… The way you danced with that gentleman was less than approiate. Sweetheart you need you learn what is acceptable and not acceptable for a young lady. Dancing like that… Well there is a saying." Martha says as she looks at Lois.

"It's going to fall under 'Why buy the cow when the milk maid is giving it away for free.'" Lois says as she grins.

"Oh that is disgusting!" Kara says as she looks Lois.

"Kid that's what you dancing like. Not that there is anything wrong with it, you need to present yourself a little better." Lois says as she sets her cup of tea down.

(Gotham Wayne Manor)

The morning light touches the strange bed. Diana sits up and looks around for a moment. She sees a room she is unfamiliar with and then she sees a note written beside the bed on the nightstand.

"Princess, I had to leave for work. Last night after dancing we came back and I'm sure that you remember most of what happened and didn't happen. I'm not really good at expressing things, but dinner? Tonight? Your knight, Bruce." The note said.

A smile began to paint over Diana's lips. She had gotten to him.


	3. Dinner Plans

_**Girls Night Out  
Chapter 3 'Dinner Plans'**_

(Wayne Manor - That evening)

The entire day Diana had a glow about her. It was hard to explain, but she felt remarkable, and now with Bruce offering her dinner it seemed as if she was about to get everything she could want.

"Your highness." Alfred said as he lead her into the manor. She followed behind him noticing the brisk way he walked toward a doorway.

"Alfred... What time is Bruce going to be back?" She asked.

"Master Wayne should be here any moment your highness. If I may?" He asked as he approached a small table and offered to pull out a chair.

"Thank you Alfred." Diana replied.

The elder Englishman nodded and quickly went to work laying out the dinner ware. He soon had two glasses out and filled both with what smelled to be a Delicious red wine. As time moved on he continued to prepare and set up the table placing a small bread basket toward the middle and laying a small dish of homemade butter just in front of it.

Diana watched the elder gentleman with amazement until she heard the door open and turned to see Bruce walking in dressed in a casual suit. He moved toward Diana took her hand. She almost bushed as he lay a small kiss upon it and then took a seat near her.

"I'm glad you could make it." Bruce said as he placed a napkin in his lap.

"Thank you for inviting me, but Bruce... Why did it take you so long to finally have a date with me?" Diana asked.

"To be honest Princess I didn't think that I ever would." He said

"So what changed your mind?" she asked already knowing part of the answer.

"Seeing you in the club, dancing was part of it. But there was more to it than that. There was a lot more to it." He said when Alfred came out.

Bruce watched as the man who had raised him carried the two plates out and laid them in front of the young couple. On the plates was Honey-Glazed Duck with Savoy Cabbage. Diana let the heavenly scent float up and engulf her. As they ate Diana realized two things. The first was that Alfred's food was fit for the gods of Olympus themselves, and secondly that going dancing in Gotham was perhaps the best decision she had ever made.

(Gio's Italian Paradise - Two blocks down from John and Shayera's apartment)

Shayera looked at John as he sat a table toward the back of the restaurant. There was a single candle sitting on the table and two wine glasses sat both filled. She felt a little smile creep up on her face and she made her way to the across from him.

"So... What is this?" She asked.

"This is making up for not being able to take the night off with you. I said before that I was going to make it up to you. This is only the first part." He said as he watched the smile become a little more clear on her face.

"So... You're fine about everything then?" She asked.

"You know I am. Just next time... Maybe you could talk Diana into a lesser known club." He said with a smirk.

"That was the club Bruce was at." Shayera said as she watched the waiter walk over toward them.


End file.
